Certain injuries of the carpus in quadrupeds, such as dogs, cats, horses, and the like, do not typically respond well to conservative treatment. For instance, when the carpus is hyperextended, the deep palmar carpal ligaments and the palmar carpal fibrocartilage do not typically heal naturally with enough strength to prevent future carpal hyperextension and associated pain.
As one example, referring to FIG. 1, the carpal region 20 of a canine includes a radius 24 and ulna 26, and carpal bones 21 that are disposed distal with respect to the radius 24 and the ulna 26. The carpal bones 21 include a plurality of proximal carpal bones 22 that are disposed distal with respect to the radius 24 and ulna 26 and include the radial carpal bone 28 and the ulnar carpal bone 30. The carpal bones 21 further include a plurality of distal carpal bones 32 that are distally spaced from the proximal carpal bones 22. The carpal region 20 further includes a plurality of metacarpal bones 34 that are distally spaced from the distal carpal bones 32. For instance, the carpal region 20 may include a first metacarpal bone 34a, a second metacarpal bone 34b, a third metacarpal bone 34c, a fourth metacarpal bone 34d, and a fifth metacarpal bone 34e. When arthrodesis is indicated in the carpal region, for instance due to trauma of the ligaments or fibrocartilage, a bone plate is typically fixed to the carpal region 20, including the radius 24, at least one of the carpal bones 22 and 32, and at least one of the metacarpal bones 34, such as a pair of metacarpal bones 34, so as to promote bone fusion. However, when certain conventional bone plates are placed over the respective bones of the carpal region 20, the screw holes of bone plates are in some instances insufficiently aligned to provide for adequate bone fixation.